Chapter Thirteen: I Kill (Another) NFL QB
'Chapter 13 ' 'I Kill (Another) NFL Quarterback ' That night, I dreamed I was inside the Trojans camp. A big sign by the gates said, “Welcome to Camp Troy!” on it. There were ten barracks to the right, and a very big and grand barrack in front of me. “Spying on the enemy? Great tactic,” said a voice, I turned. I felt so angry, I wanted to punch someone. “Hello Ares.” I said, through clenched teeth. “I want you to destroy these punks, got me?” He asked. “Oh I’ve got you!” I hissed back. “Good, now wake up.” He yelled at me. I woke. Everyone else was already awake. They were discussing strategy. I walked in and listened. Joe, Zack and I were supposed to lead the charge and help anyone who needed it. After our meeting, we assumed our positions. Soloman drove the horse into the walls. We had broken in. We exited the horse as fast as we could, and assumed the positions we had been assigned. The problem was the Trojans had been alerted. They all grabbed weapons and charged at us. Soloman pulled out his hammer, and pressed a button, a knife shot out of the bottom of the handle. Brian played his guitar, but some Trojan ran up and tackled him to the floor. He stabbed Brian straight in the chest, he was dead. “No,” I said. I ran at the Trojan, and enticed him in battle. We exchanged thrusts and prairies, learning each-others tendencies. Hu tried to feint me out, but I knocked his sword away, and gored him with my sword. I looked up, I saw another fallen body, Soloman. It was painful to watch. We didn’t have enough people to take them on. My eyes turned to Madison, she was using a javelin, probably covered in love potion. She was fighting an older looking Trojan. I’d seen him somewhere. It was Tony Romo, quarterback of the Dallas Cowboys. On my last quest I had killed Matt Ryan, who turned out to be Achilles, were all NFL quarterbacks, psyco-maniacs? Wait. We didn’t have enough people to take all the Trojans on, but I did. I cracked the Earth, and summoned a hundred skeletal warriors. They rose from the ground and charged the Trojans. I disarmed the Trojan nearest to me and sliced his chest. I turned back around. Romo had cut Madison by the stomach and she feel. He was moving in for the kill. “NO ONE TOUCHES HER!” I yelled. Romo looked up, “Well this is a surprise. I hear you killed Achilles, I spent months getting him to join our side, but nonetheless I will kill you and your girlfriend now.” “For the millionth time, she’s not my girlfriend,” I said, “Why does everyone say that?” “Because they all know she is your weakness,” Romo said. This is really embarrassing, we were standing in the middle of a battle between, Greeks, Trojans, and an army of the dead, and we were talking about if I had feelings for Madison or not. Romo took my distraction as a chance to finish off Madison. He brought his sword down on her. But luckily, I was only a foot away. I jumped on top of her as the blade hit my chest. The blade bounced off of me. Madison and Romo looked at me in shock, that strike should have killed me. “What? I don’t understand,” Romo sputtered. “Curse of Achilles, fool,” Nick said, before slicing a Trojan with his scythe. I picked Felonious up and pressed on Romo. I thrusted, but he parried. We continued to defend against each-others attacks. He would try to feint, but the intensity of my attack was too much for him. Finally, our swords connected. I grabbed his arm and twisted it. He yelled in pain and dropped his sword. I cut at his knees and chest. I could feel him dying. In a few moments, he was dead. The Trojans had retreated, but were getting more troops together and were regrouping. “RETREAT TO THE HILL!” I yelled. I picked up Madison, who I could feel dying, and carried her to the hill. Chapter Fourteen: The Darkness Within Category:Fan Fiction